Desperate Measures
by Freesplash
Summary: Nagisa has a seasonal illness that he's never told anyone about, Rei finds out but Nagisa's not getting anybetter and Rei finds himself resorting to some desperate measures
1. Illness

Nagisa never told anyone, only his parents and he knew about his condition. His disease was a bit of a seasonal thing that only ever showed up during winter and usually everyone was on break so no one really notice. He kept Haru and Makoto from finding out about it by telling them that he was going to France to see his parents. Both of his parents lived there while Nagisa stayed in Japan and attended high school. His illnesses wasn't as simple as a cold or a fever and it happened every year so Nagisa couldn't pass it off as such, he had to keep it a secret. Especially from Makoto since he was such a worry wart. The Doctor said that the disease wasn't life threatening as long as Nagisa was careful and didn't do anything radical while he was sick. His parents had both suggested that they should come home for winter to take care of him, but Nagisa had insisted that he could take care of himself and he had been able to all these years.

When Nagisa got sick he was struck with a wave of nausea, dizziness and weakness. Most of the time he could barely move his arms and he got almost everywhere by crawling, he had always counted his blessings that his parents had bought him a one room apartment because stairs would be tricky. As long as he could reach the refrigerator and the toilet he was just fine. Nagisa was on a liquid diet when his illness overcame him, he was unable to eat or keep down solid foods so for the most part he ate pudding, jello, cold instant portage, apple sauce and water; Which is why when Nagisa was healthy he would gulp down every solid food he saw because he knew that come winter he would be missing it. Nagisa got warning signs before he got really sick, he body would begin to feel heavy and slow. He would get a slight dizzy spell periodically throughout that day.

None of the doctors that the Hazuki's had gone to knew exactly what illness Nagisa had, it was something that the Doctors new almost nothing about. The cause that they had suspected was the cold, but they weren't sure why the cold affected Nagisa so much, but they were sure that somehow it did. All of the Doctors, perplexed by the disease, simply wrote it off as a seasonal fever and told them that as long as Nagisa got plenty of rest that he would be okay and it worked for the most part. Usually by the time school started up Nagisa was feeling better and could go, but lately it seemed like the illness was staying longer and longer. Nagisa didn't bother going to the hospital about it because he was more than a 100% sure that they wouldn't be able to help.

Nagisa was helping Rei finish up their cleaning duties that Rei and he had been assigned to do when Nagisa began to feel dizzy. Of course Nagisa had already noticed that his body felt heavy and slow, but that symptom would appear weeks before he got really sick. Dizzy spell, however, appeared when he was about to get sick really soon. The blond cursed his body, why couldn't his body wait until he was home before doing this? Rei was right there. The only good thing was that they were almost done with the cleaning and they didn't have swim club duties because it was the dead of winter. Nagisa paused from cleaning the chalkboard so he could lean against the teacher's desk and try to make the world stop spinning.

"Nagisa are you okay?" Rei asked after he finished stacking the chairs when he noticed that the blond had stopped cleaning.

Nagisa took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm just having trouble getting the top part of the chalkboard since I'm so short." Nagisa responded turning around and giving Rei a really bright smile; One that he had perfected so that no one knew that anything was wrong.

"Oh, I can get it for you." Rei said walking over and taking the eraser to finish up the job.

"Thanks Rei." Nagisa said with another smile, gripping the desk as the dizziness intensified.

Rei made quick work of the chalkboard before turning back to Nagisa.

"I'm gonna go clean the erasers okay? Wait for me here." Rei instructed trying desperately to be cool.

"Roger that captain." Nagisa said with a mock salute.

Rei left muttering to himself that captain wasn't a beautiful title. Nagisa kept his usual smile on until Rei had left the room. After Rei was gone Nagisa braced himself on the desk with both of his hands, head down, eyes close trying to will the wooziness to go away at least until he was home. Tomorrow was the first day of winter break, he could be sick all he wanted then but right now he needed to stay upright. Soon Nagisa had slunk to the ground, the spinning not going away anytime soon. He hadn't noticed that Rei had returned to the room.

"Nagisa, are you okay?! What happened?!" Rei exclaimed dropping the erasers and moving to kneel down next to the blond.

"I'm okay, I just felt a little dizzy, and I'm probably just hungry." Nagisa said hoping that Rei would believe it.

To his relief the other teen bought it hook, line and sinker.

"You and your stomach." Rei scoffed shaking his head.

Nagisa let out the fakest laugh that he had probably ever produced and willed himself to stand up. Rei put the erasers away and soon the two teens were making their way out of school. It took all Nagisa had to keep up with Rei, trying desperately to make sure he didn't suspect anything. The stairs were a tough one, he took them one at a time, and one hand on the rail holding onto it like it was his life. When Rei asked him about it Nagisa just told him that he had fallen down the stairs earlier and he didn't want the same thing to happen again. Rei laughed at this calling out how unbeautiful that was and ridiculous to which Nagisa quickly reminded Rei about the day-diving experience he had had. Rei was quick to shut up, turning completely red and mumbling something quietly to himself.

Everything was going so well until they reached the front entrance, Rei was walking in front of Nagisa, the blond's legs felt so heavy and he felt like he was walking through molasses. They had been talking about something when Nagisa felt his knees begin to buckle.

"Rei, catch me." Nagisa blurted out because he knew that he was seconds from blacking out.

Rei turned around and thanks to his quick reflexes was able to catch Nagisa before he hit the ground, Nagisa felt Rei's strong arms wrap themselves around his waist before the blacked out completely. Rei's eyes widened as his brain caught up with his body and he noticed how limp Nagisa felt in his grasp, the rise and fall of his chest letting Rei know that he was alive.

"N-Nagisa?" Rei called out almost like a whisper, he shook Nagisa a bit to see if he could rouse him.

"Nagisa?" Rei asked a little louder shaking him a bit rougher.

"Nagisa!"


	2. Porridge

_Nagisa's illness is based on the illness that Nagisa Furukawa from Clannad has, they never really specified what it was so that's why I was a bit dodgy about the illness._

When Nagisa came too he was laying on this futon and he had been changed into his pajamas. At first he didn't remember what had happened and was trying to remember when he got home. As soon as he saw the profile of a certain class mate cooking something at the stove, he remembered blacking out. It was all over, Rei knew and it was just a matter of time before Haru and Makoto found out. Nagisa really didn't want to be fussed over, he hated it really that's why he had asked his parents not to come and take care of him.

"Rei?" Nagisa called out as he slowly sat up, luckily the dizziness had stopped.

Rei stopped stirring whatever was in the pot and looked over to where Nagisa was almost like the was surprised that Nagisa had regained conscious.

"Nagisa! Oh thank god, are you okay?" Rei asked turning off the stove before hurrying over to the blond's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nagisa assured, "Just a little dizzy spell."

"That's good. I made you some rice porridge; do you think you could eat it?" Rei asked gesturing to the pot on the stove.

"Yeah, why would I not eat it?" Nagisa asked like it was a stupid question.

"Well you've got 38.5 degree fever." Rei stated, "Checked it just a few minutes ago.

Nagisa was shocked, he never got a fever this soon usually fevers would come a few days into the first week. Never this early. Nagisa admitted that he felt a little feverish, but his fever couldn't be that high could it? Nagisa attempted to stand before promptly falling back down, if Rei hadn't quickly grabbed the boy's arm Nagisa would've face planted in an instant. Nagisa was sure Rei was saying something but Nagisa couldn't concentrate on him, he couldn't. He had never been too weak to stand this early in the game. The disease was progressing much faster than it had in the past. That couldn't be a good thing.

"Nagisa!" Rei called once more, pulling Nagisa out of his thoughts.

Nagisa looked at Rei with wide eyes, not able to say anything. He was too shocked to form coherent sentences.

"Nagisa, what's going on? What's wrong?" Rei asked he just wanted answers; he didn't want to be in the dark anymore.

"The disease is coming on faster this time." Nagisa said after a few minutes of trying to get the words to come out of his mouth.

"What disease?' Rei asked his heart picking up pace, just what had Nagisa been hiding from him.

It was too late to back down now, Rei knew too much for Nagisa to be able to bullshit his way out of this so he might as well just tell Rei now. Rei was silent as Nagisa explained his illness, trying his best to simply sit there and listen and not say anything until the blond was done. It felt like an enternity to Nagisa, sure he was glad that he could finally get this off his chest, it was a secret that he hadn't told anyone for years and it sort of felt nice to have someone know about it, but Nagisa wasn't sure how Rei would react to it. Nagisa was just glad that it was Rei instead of Makoto; the brunet would probably have a heart attack.

There was a moment of silence once Nagisa finished his explanation, nothing could be heard except the ticking of the clock.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Rei asked breaking the silence.

"It didn't seem to matter before." Nagisa said, which was true he never got sick another time and since swimming club was summer and fall he never had to worry about getting sick before a match.

"Your healthy always matters." Rei said sternly.

"I never knew you cared about me." Nagisa teased trying to lighten the mood.

Rei proceeded to turn a bright shade of red, "You know what I mean."

Nagisa let out a small laugh out of both happiness and relief, Rei hadn't freaked out like Nagisa had thought he would have.

"Please promise you won't tell Makoto or Haru." Nagisa said, he could deal with Rei knowing but he wasn't sure if he was ready for everyone else to know.

"Why?" Rei asked he couldn't see why Nagisa wouldn't want the rest of the guys to know.

"Just please. Do this one thing for me?" Nagisa begged, talking had exhausted some of his energy and he wanted to have up as much as he could.

"Alright but if things get too bad, I'm going to tell them." Rei said he wasn't going to let Nagisa put himself in danger for whatever reason he had not to tell Haru or Makoto.

"It should get that bad." Nagisa said he wasn't sure if he was trying to assure Rei or himself.

Nagisa wasn't sure how things would go this time around since everything seemed to be different than before. He just hoped that nothing too bad happened.

"The porridge's probably cold by now; I'll go warm it up." Rei said getting up to turn the stove back on.

"It's getting late, you should probably go home." Nagisa said looking at the nearby clock, it was six o 'clock, had he really been out for that long?

"I already called my mom; I'm going to say here until you feel better." Rei said as he periodically stirred the porridge.

"But not even I know when that's going to be! I've been sick for more than a month before. There's no way you would stay here that long. Just go home Rei, I'll be fine." Nagisa insisted he didn't want to inconvenience Rei like this. Maybe if he was healthier, but it just didn't feel right to making Rei do all this for him just because he was sick.

"I'll probably swing by my house for clothes and stuff, but other than I'm going to take care of you." Rei said sounding oddly confident and not in his usual goofy confidence way.

"but-" Nagisa began to say before Rei cut him off.

"Please let me do this Nagisa, it'll make me feel better to know you're alright." Rei said strongly, trying to convey his feelings to Nagisa.

"Fine Rei, you win." Nagisa said pouted before lowering himself back down to the futon.

Nagisa wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future with his illness but for some reason he had a bad feeling about, Like something bad was about to happen.


	3. Fever

_I'm going to try to update every other day, I'm very busy so if I don't meet my deadline please be patient. Also just an fyi the degrees are in Celsius. 38.5 = 101.3, 41.2= 106.16, 38.7= 101.66._

The next few days where a blur. Where they days or where they hours? It all just seemed like a jumbled up mess of memories that seemed to repeat and move out of place. Or at least they felt like they did. Nagisa remembered a lot of seeing Rei's face looking down at him with a sad expression on his face. It hurt to see Rei like that and Nagisa tried to tell him that it was okay that Rei shouldn't make that face, but his words didn't seem to reach him but it seemed to make the teen even sadder than before. This went on for what seemed like forever until one day everything seemed to clear up a little bit. The next thing Nagisa knew he was still lying on the floor and Rei was sitting facing away from the blond reading some kind of book.

"Rei?" Nagisa asked his voice was small and hoarse, his mouth also felt like a desert.

Rei turned around almost half heartedly but when he saw that Nagisa's eyes where open he was quick to come to the boy's side.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asked almost relieved like Nagisa had come back to life.

"I'm a little thirsty." Nagisa admitted he felt bad to make Rei do errands for him when he just woke up but Nagisa felt like he would die if he didn't get some liquid in him.

"Hang on I'll get you some water." Rei said getting up quickly and heading to the fridge and grabbing the pitcher of water and a glass from one of the lower cupboards.

Nagisa was amazed that Rei knew where everything was considering that Rei had never really been over to Nagisa's house before. Nagisa almost always goes over to Rei's house but almost never the other way around. Rei's clothes where different then the last time Nagisa remembered so Rei had probably been here awhile so he probably figured out where everything was while he was here. Nagisa tried to sit up while Rei got him some water. It was proving harder than he had originally thought but the blond was able to sit up by the time Rei came back.

"Oh, you could've laid down, I got you a straw see?" Rei said pointing to the pink bendy straw in the glass.

Nagisa smiled. Rei was really too cute.

"It's better if I drink sitting up." Nagisa said he didn't want to choke which is what normally happened when he drank lying down.

Rei didn't argue any further and handed the glass over to Nagisa. Nagisa's hands shook as he held the glass of water; he was much weaker than he had thought.

"Do you want me to hold it?" Rei asked scared the Nagisa might drop it and get everything wet.

Nagisa wanted to say that he didn't need any help that he could drink water all on his own. However, the reality was that he couldn't, it was a sad but true fact. So Nagisa simply nodded solemnly. Rei wordlessly took the glass from his friend and held it so that Nagisa could drink comfortably from the straw.

"Don't worry, when you get better you'll be able to do this by yourself." Rei assured him with a small smile.

"When did you get so responsible?" Nagisa teased as he took a break from drinking.

"I'm always responsible." Rei said with so much pride that Nagisa could practically see it.

Nagisa laughed loudly.

"Don't laugh at me!" Rei exclaimed turning a bright color of red.

Nagisa was never more thankful that Rei had found out about his illness. Nagisa had to admit that when he had to take care of himself that it was very lonely but with Rei here he felt comfortable and safe.

"While you're sitting do you want something to eat?" Rei asked putting down the water since Nagisa was finished with it.

"Sure." Nagisa responded, he wasn't hungry he rarely was when he was sick but he knew he had to eat to get better.

"Some more porridge?" Rei suggested since Nagisa seemed to be able to eat all of it.

"Sounds good." Nagisa answered smiling.

Rei got up again and began to busy himself making the porridge. Nagisa didn't know that Rei could make porridge up until a couple of days ago. Heck Nagisa didn't know that Rei could even cook, but cooking is a bit of mathematics which Rei has always been good at.

"Why'd you look sad when I called out to you earlier?" Nagisa asked the question that had been nagging him since he got up.

Rei stopped cooking when Nagisa asked that question almost looking like he didn't want to answer.

"Well, these past few days you've had a fever of 41.2 degrees and you've been sort of delirious and you called out my name a lot." Rei explained before adding, "It kind of broke my heart because I tried to get you to see that I was here but you just kept calling out my name and crying."

Nagisa was kind of surprised by this he hadn't remembered any of that, of course with a fever that high he couldn't be expected to remember.

"I was trying to get you to stop looking sad." Nagisa explained since that was the only thing he could remember while had his fever.

"Huh?" Rei asked not quite sure what Nagisa was saying.

"When was delirious I was just trying to get you to stop looking so sad." Nagisa further explained.

Rei turned red once again when Nagisa said this quietly muttering something to himself. Nagisa smiled as he watched the embarrassed boy try to remember when he was supposed to be doing.

"I, huh, I want to take your tempature again before you eat." Rei said as he nervously tried to grab the thermometer. It took him a few tried before he had everything set up.

Nagisa obediently opened his mouth has Rei stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"Keep that under your tongue." Rei reminded as he went back to cooking.

Nagisa rolled his eyes Rei was acting like his mother but Nagisa did what Rei asked. After a few minutes the thermometer beeped and Nagisa took it out too look at it. The numbers where a little blurry at first but after a few blinks Nagisa could read it.

" 38.7." Nagisa read out loud.

"That's still kinda high." Rei remarked turned off the stove finishing the porridge.

Nagisa shrugged it was lower than 41.2 and he was happy about that. Nagisa brought the covers of the futon up to his chin why was it so cold in the apartment? Rei made his way over to Nagisa with porridge in oven mitt hands. Rei let it sit for a while so it was cool before he proceeded to feed Nagisa. This, Nagisa must admit, was the best part of this whole ordeal, he'd always liked to be feed and being that Rei was the one feeding him Nagisa was over the moon. After lunch, at least Nagisa thought it was lunch, Rei insisted that Nagisa go back to sleep. After a little arguing Nagisa finally complied. Everything was going swimmingly until Nagisa had the feeling that he was going to puke his guts out. Nagisa sat up quickly slightly startling Rei slightly.

"Nagisa what is it?" Rei asked concerned for his friend.

Nagisa didn't say anything, he felt that if he opened him mouth that he would end up vomiting all over the floor. So he just looked at Rei with pleading eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand. Rei finally got the hit and quickly helped Nagisa over to the toilet where he proceeded to throw up everything he had ingested. Rei stayed with him, rubbing his back as he retched up the last of the porridge.

"Sorry Rei, and after you made me that porridge." Nagisa said between pants and dry heaves.

"It's not your fault I probably let you eat too much." Rei said not wanting the blond to be too hard on himself.

"I'm sure this isn't very beautiful either." Nagisa said wiping his chin with his sleeve as he finished vomiting.

"Everything you do is beautiful." Rei assured.

"You're weird." Nagisa said before collapsing again Rei, completely exhausted.


	4. Weakness

For a few days it was about the same, only this time Nagisa threw up more frequently and it was rare for Nagisa to be able to keep anything down. Rei still tried to get Nagisa to eat something even if it was just a few bites. Nagisa hated throwing up it always left this throat raw and a gross taste in his mouth that he couldn't wash out in fear that he would just throw that back up as well. Solid foods were out of the question now, before Nagisa was able to eat a little bit of solid food but now that was impossible, he could barely keep liquids down never mind solids. Soon Nagisa was too weak to even lift his arms and he had to eat and drink everything from a straw. If he wanted to move position Rei had to help him. It was frustrating to Nagisa that he couldn't bring himself to move his body felt like lead. Rei had to place a bowl next to Nagisa for him to throw up because it was a lot more convenient then trying to rush the blond to the toilet. Rei had begun to feel even more worried to the point where he was tempted to tell Haru and Makoto but Nagisa had convinced him not to.

Rei was watching the snow pile up from the window as Nagisa got what little sleep he could manage. You would think with the fever and everything eating up his energy that Nagisa would sleep like a log but Nagisa was in so much pain 90% of the time that he couldn't fall asleep between the throwing up and the fever pain. Christmas was just around the corner and it saddened Rei that Nagisa was going to be sick during it. Haru and Makoto had sent Rei a thousand texts asking him if he would hang out with them when Christmas came along but Rei had used being with his family so that he could stay with Nagisa and take care of him.

"Rei it's cold." Nagisa said his voice barely above a whisper.

Rei looked to see Nagisa looking at him with fever ridden eyes from on the floor, blankets already piled on top of him and a portable heater near him that Rei had borrowed from his own home.

"I don't have any more blankets." Rei informed sadly, "I'll go get more when I drop by my house tomorrow okay?"

Nagisa nodded weakly his head barely moving at all, but Rei had recognized that it was indeed a nod.

"Then can you come cuddle with me?" Nagisa asked, "I'm freezing."

Rei found that he could never refused any of Nagisa's requests since he got sick, just the pleading look on Nagisa's face made him want to do anything for the blond. Heck if Nagisa asked right now for the moon Rei would find a way to get it for him. Before Rei would refuse turning bright red and embarrassed but this wasn't the first time Nagisa has asked Rei to cuddle with him. It wasn't a big deal, Nagisa simply wanted to be warm and Rei liked knowing that Nagisa was still alive, to see his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Of course." Rei answered making his way slowly over to the sick teen and laying down next to him. An arm going around the blanket bundled Nagisa.

Nagisa snuggled happily into the other boy, happy to have some warmth next to him. Rei noted how warm Nagisa was and was a little concerned that maybe the cuddling would just raise the fever, but now seeing Nagisa smile contently he didn't have the heart to move. Rei would just make sure Nagisa got plenty of liquids afterwards.

"Rei is very reliable, you know exactly what to do to fix things." Nagisa commented after a few moments of cuddling.

"Of course, I am a Ryuazaki we always know what to do." Rei informed with pride, pushing up his glasses with his thumb and index finger.

"mmmm, with this and with Rin." Nagisa hummed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

It always shocked Rei how much Nagisa knew about him, how much Nagisa appreciated him. It always made him happy, almost too happy, that Nagisa enjoyed his presence because for most of the time Rei felt like his was useless in the swimming club because of his inexperience and like he was bringing the team down. Nagisa made him forget all of that and reminded him that no one thought of him like that that everyone on the swimming club appreciated him and all that he does.

Rei stayed where he was until he was completely sure that Nagisa was asleep before getting up. He walked over to the fridge to check to see if he needed to pick up anything. It looked like all they needed was another gallon of milk but Rei could get that we he went home tomorrow to pick up some more clothes and blankets. Rei's phone went off while he was looking over the other items in the fridge. Rei fished the phone out of his pocket; Makoto had just texted him.

"Are you okay? You just seem to be avoiding us. If something's wrong you can tell me know you." The text read.

Rei looked over to Nagisa who was still sleeping soundly under his mountain of blankets, the fever making his cheeks a deep pink color. The teen stirred a little his sleep, eyebrows knitting together in discomfort. A part of Rei wanted to tell Makoto everything Nagisa needed help, but Nagisa had also pleaded about a dozen times for Rei not to and he didn't want to make Nagisa mad by telling Makoto. Rei had decided that if he was going to tell Makoto that he would tell Nagisa before doing so.

"Everything's fine, you don't need to worry." Rei texted back quickly feeling guilty about lying to Makoto since he was about the nicest guy that Rei had ever met.

Rei went back to staring outside; there was now enough snow to cover everything in a thick white blanket. Rei had no doubt that he would have to get someone to help Nagisa he just didn't know when.


	5. Hospital

_Sorry this chepter is kind of shorter than the others, it's just what happened. 42.3= 108.14_

Rei kept thinking every time Nagisa got worse that at least that's as bad as it would ever get. He was wrong. Nagisa just kept getting worse and worse to the point where even breathing seemed hard for the blond. Now it was rare that Nagisa was awake and if he was he was too weak to say anything. Which was strange for Rei since ever since he had met Nagisa that he almost couldn't get the blond to stop talking, so the silence was a bit eerie as if some kind of premonition of what was to come. Rei just hoped that that was just him being paranoid. Now all Nagisa did was kind of stare at Rei with tired magenta eyes, but somehow even as tired and sick as Nagisa looked the blond still somehow filled Rei with hope because the light had yet to leave those eyes. Rei hoped that it never would.

Rei was staring at his phone, Makoto was pulled up on his contacts and he was just staring at the number. Nagisa was lying next to him awake but he looked like he was on the edge of sleep. It took Rei a few minutes before he spoke up. Rei always talked to Nagisa, even after Nagisa didn't have the energy to talk anymore. It helped Rei feel better and he felt like it made Nagisa feel better as well.

"Nagisa, you need help you know that right?" Rei said his voice a little strained because all of his emotions had unexpectedly come over him and he was trying not to cry.

Rei looked over to see how Nagisa would react. The boy simply nodded slowly. Of course he knew that. He knew that better than anyone in the room. The fever was burning him up but the felt so cold. He couldn't move, he could barely eat. Needing help was an understatement.

"I have to take you to the hospital." Rei finally said.

Nagisa had been against going to the hospital from the start since he was convinced that they wouldn't be able to help. However, if they kept going on the path they were currently on the there was no doubt in Rei's mind that Nagisa would die. Rei would rather Nagisa hate him forever for taking him to the hospital against his will then to have Nagisa die. So whether Nagisa consented or not, Rei was taking him to the hospital.

To Rei's surprise Nagisa nodded again.

Rei spent about fifteen minutes getting Nagisa ready to go to the hospital. Since neither of them had a car Rei was going to have to walk to the hospital with Nagisa on his back. So Rei wanted to make sure Nagisa was nice and warm before leaving. Nagisa was now decked out in the biggest, fluffiest coat Rei could find, snow boots, a scarf, gloves, a hat and some ear muffs. Rei threw on a coat, a muffler, gloves and some boots before getting Nagisa on his back which took quite some maneuvering. Soon they were on their way to the hospital. It had snowed quite a bit since Rei had last looked outside, the thick layer of snow crunched softly under Rei's boots. It was also cold, Rei could feel Nagisa shivering on his back but Rei didn't dare walk faster in case there was ice. Being dropped was the last thing Nagisa needed right now. It was about a twenty minute walk to the hospital, but it felt like an hour.

Even though Rei was sure Nagisa looked like he was about to drop dead and the simple fact that Rei was carrying Nagisa on his back they still had to wait in the ER waiting room until a doctor could see them. Rei propped Nagisa into a sitting positing in one of the chairs before taking a seat next to him. Nagisa was soon leaning against Rei's shoulder as they waited. In about thirty minutes they were able to see a doctor. Of course with a fever of 42.3 Nagisa was hospitalized immediately. The hospital had called Nagisa's parents but with them in France it didn't make much of a difference. Of course the Hazuki's informed Rei and Nagisa that they were going to get on the earliest plane and be there as fast as they could.

There wasn't much that Rei could do for Nagisa now, it was all up to the doctors from now on. For now he was just sitting in Nagisa's hospital room. Nagisa had quickly been given an I.V. and had his blood drawn and was getting it tested. Of course from what Nagisa said they wouldn't find much. Rei was glad that now Nagisa was getting help, but he wasn't sure how much good it would do Nagisa since none of the doctors could even name is illness. All he had now was hope, hope that everything would turn out okay.

Nagisa had long fallen asleep and Rei was back to looking at his phone. Still trying to decided whether or not to call Makoto and Haru and tell them about happened. Rei had always thought that he would ask Nagisa before calling Makoto and telling him. However, things have changed. Nagisa could be dying and his other friends deserve to know. So with a shaking finger Rei pushed that call button on Makoto's contact and waited for the brunet to pick up.

"Hey Rei, what's up?" Makoto asked his voice cheerful and warm.

Rei was having second thoughts, it would destroy Makoto to find out, but Rei had to. Makoto deserved to know.

Rei took a big breath before saying, "Makoto, there's something I have to tell you."


End file.
